


Endorphins

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Philip gets hurt, and Lukas is reminded of just how insane he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible lowkey but hello i'm back with more philip/lukas!! this fic was originally meant 2 have some smutty goodness but honestly i just couldn't write it. not because i'm like against smut or anything (duh) it's just so hard 4 me 2 write and i knew if i tried it'd just bomb so here it is without the smut included but u get the idea~
> 
> if interested follow me on twitter or tumblr @ woldenbeck cause i post a lot of eyewitness consistently!

Lukas had crashed his bike a few times. It'd been a couple years since he'd had any serious crashes, though, and he'd never crashed with someone else on the back. With Philip, he was especially careful at the start - always reminding him to hold on, never let go.

So when his tire caught on a rock a little too big for it, he wasn't prepared for the way his bike flipped. He could hear Philip let out a startled gasp, squeezing his arms even tighter around his midsection and burying his face in his back.

But then all he saw was blackness.

***

When Lukas opened his eyes again, he was looking up at the sky. His head was throbbing but his helmet was still firmly in place; a good sign. Slowly he sat up, glancing at his body for any injuries. His knees were scraped up a little, blood lightly staining the fabric of his pants but otherwise he seemed okay.

"Shit!"

He quickly turned his head, flooding with warm relief when he saw Philip sitting near him.

Reaching out, he gently touched his arm. "You okay?"

Philip shrugged, looking a little dazed. "I'm fine."

Lukas slowly moved his eyes over Philip's body, becoming aware of all the small spots of blood dotting his clothes, the bruises marking his pale skin dark blue and black. His chest tightened.

Standing up, he walked over and crouched down with his back facing Philip. "Come on."

Philip was slow. He pressed a hand against Lukas' back as he stood up, keeping himself steady on trembling feet. Wrapping his arms around Lukas' neck, he relaxed as Lukas put his hands under his thighs, standing up seconds later.

Under normal circumstances, Philip might've worried about being dropped but right now he was too tired. He rested his head against Lukas' upper back, comforted by the familiar smell that was Lukas.

***

When they got back to Lukas' house, he hurried up the stairs and placed Philip on his bed. Philip watched tiredly as he disappeared off to the restroom before reappearing with a small box under his arms, his helmet discarded.

Lukas dropped the box on the bed before looking at Philip. "You need to undress."

Philip huffed out a laugh, yanking off his helmet. "This gets you off?"

"No, stupid," Lukas replied instantly, a softness behind his voice. "I need to see how bad your injuries are."

Philip blinked a few times. "Right." Lifting his butt off the bed, he pulled off his pants before doing the same with his shirt, leaving his boxers on. "There."

Once he was mostly nude, Lukas opened the box and dug out a bottle of antibacterial lotion and band-aids. Getting a better look at Philip now he saw he wasn't too badly roughed up; just a few cuts on his legs and arms, and a nasty bruise on his face from where the helmet had obviously hit him a little too hard.

He squeezed some of the lotion on his fingers and began treating the few cuts he could see.

Philip leaned his head back slightly, sighing. "That feels nice."

Lukas glanced up, a little surprised by how good Philip could look even like this; all roughed up. His eyes lingered on the boy's exposed neck, which surprisingly was untouched, all the skin as soft and smooth as ever.

Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he looked back down, focusing on a pretty gnarly cut on Philip's knee. He rubbed the lotion over it with a gentle hand, his chest fluttering when Philip let out a sound that was entirely too sexy given the situation.

When he was finished, he dropped the lotion back in the box and cleared his throat. "All done."

Philip blinked up at him. "What about you?"

Lukas smiled. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure," Philip replied, rubbing at his face. He winced. "Ouch."

Lukas' smile grew a bit, reaching out and ruffling Philip's hair. "You've got a bruise there."

Philip pouted. "You mean my beautiful face is ruined?"

Before Lukas could stop himself, he was replying: "that's impossible."

When he caught Philip smiling at him, he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hey," Philip said a moment later, tilting his head in a way Lukas totally did not find endearing. "Come here."

Lukas considered staying right there but his feet didn't exactly catch up with his brain as he sat on the bed, watching as Philip's eyes sparkled with amusement. Placing his hand on Lukas' arm, he pulled him closer.

Lukas kicked off his shoes as he was pulled fully on the bed, his back pressing up against the headboard. Philip basically had him cornered, leaning over him as he settled in his lap, his knees pressing against Lukas' sides.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked breathlessly, shifting under Philip's weight.

Philip pursed his lips, running his hands down Lukas' chest and stopping at the hem of his shirt. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked - teased - as he slipped his hands under Lukas' shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head.

Lukas laughed softly before tensing up as Philip leaned close, nuzzling his face against his neck. The warmth of his breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck and made him slightly arch his back, embarrassed of the tent already forming his pants.

Grinning, Philip leaned back and slipped a hand down between them. "You're easy."

Lukas' breath hitched in his throat. "You're - "

Philip cupped him through the material of his pants, eyes sparkling. "I'm what?"

"You're," Lukas forced out, "an idiot."

Philip hummed, obviously more focused on the task of running his hand up and down Lukas' crotch. Lukas gulped, and for a brief second he let himself enjoy the moment before finally stopping Philip.

Grabbing Philip's wrist, Lukas pulled his hand away from his groin. "Are you insane?"

Philip blinked, and he had a dazed look on his face again. It wasn't the same one he'd had earlier, not at all - this was a look Lukas knew for other reasons; he'd worked himself up. Lukas ran his tongue over his teeth. Saying no when he looked like that was a lot harder.

"I want," Philip leaned close again, pecking Lukas' lips, "you."

Lukas never knew a boy could have such soft lips before Philip. "But you're all scratched up," he argued weakly.

Philip looked unconvinced. "That's why you want to stop?"

"Of course," Lukas replied quickly, face flushed. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

Philip was already working on getting Lukas' pants off when he replied, and Lukas didn't even try stopping him this time. "I'm fine, Lukas." Once he'd gotten Lukas' pants off, he worked on his underwear next, pooling them together at his thighs before taking his own off. "Anyway - " now both naked, he slipped his arms around Lukas' neck and settled back in his lap, feeling Lukas' erection pressing against him " - don't you know sex lets off endorphins?"

If he said he wasn't having the time of his life teasing Lukas, he'd be lying through his teeth.

Grinding back against him, he continued: "it can help with - " a pause, a grind " - headaches - " again " - cramps."

Lukas swallowed, his throat moving in an especially alluring way.

"Why should cuts or bruises be any different?"

Lukas finally reached up, placing his hands on Philip's hips. "You really are insane."


End file.
